thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
David Warren (HERI)
David Warren is the paternal uncle of Melinda Warren. Bio Dave is the oldest of the three children of Patrick and Rebecca Warren. He lost his little sister, Caroline, on the way from England to America shortly before his baby brother, Sam, was born. Once they reached America it didn't take long for more bad things to happen. First, he was blinded in an accident, that Dave suspected wasn't really an accident. As if to prove things could only get worse his father was hung as a falsely accused thief and his mother was sacrificed on a literal alter by evil witches wishing to make more of themselves. Starting over a second time at the age of seven is never easy, but with no parents and with what's left of the town still believing his father was a thief, Dave found himself in a terrible place. Fortunately Sam and he were taken in by another witch in the town. Bachelor, Kirkland Owens, suddenly found himself with five children to raise as he took in his godchildren, Elizabeth, Franklin, and Anne along with the two Warren boys. Kirkland taught Dave and Sam what their mother had ran out of time to teach them. He taught them all about magic and even when he eventually married and had children of his own, he still treated Dave as if he was his oldest son. Although Dave thought of Franklin as a brother and Elizabeth, six years older almost as a mother figure, his feelings for Anne were never along those lines. They married when she only sixteen. For years they tried to have children, but after over a decade of marriage it had become clear that this was never to be. In mid 1670, twenty-three years after he lost his parents and his sister, Dave was out with his brother, when they were attacked by Elisa Richmond, the same witch turned warlock who had caused the "accident" that had blinded him. The same warlock who had framed his father for the theft that had seen Patrick to the hangman's noose, a tangle finally unwound almost a decade after. The same warlock Dave had since learned had suggested his mother was the perfect sacrifice for the magical ritual that had turned Elisa and her family into warlocks. And the same warlock who had turned her obsession with their father to Sam some six years prior when Sam was only seventeen. Elisa didn't want them dead and that was that most interesting thing. Instead she banished them to stay in the forest near Duxbury for the rest of their days. They were bound to the curse that came every 130 years, living only the days when the curse was in effect. It wasn't until 2027 that they finally escaped the curse with the help of some decendants of Sam's. But escaping the curse cost Dave the only family he really had left, his baby brother. Before he could fully grasp the fact that he was alone his long dead sister-in-law showed up with an offer from above. He could return to his time, to his wife. He could bury his brother somewhere that Sam's wife could visit while she lived. He could return to the life he had known and the culture which he understood. Having not reason to stay, other than perhaps his the messenger herself, he took the offer, much prefering his wife's company to that of her sister. Once there he was able to return to some semblance of normal, but how does one remain normal when you really do know what's out there. He took something with him that he didn't expect, his powers. And he gained something else that he didn't expect, children. Anne finally conceived and he finally became a father to a beautiful pair of twins, Henry Kirkland and Arielle Paige Warren, named for the man who raised him and three people who helped him survive the future to return to the past. Family Dave has two younger siblings, Caroline and Sam. He is married to Anne and they have two children, Henry and Arielle. Powers Dave did not come into his powers until after a prophecy from ancient times was fulfilled. When he did, his powers manifested themselves in a most useful way. They allowed him, blind from childhood, to see, but what he sees is not what most people see. His vision is enhanced in multiple different ways, allowing him, as he learns to contol it, to see heat signatures, things out of phase with him, and other useful things. He retained his powers upon returning to his own time, despite the prophecy not having been fulfilled in that time. This in turn broke the prohpecy's hold on his own line and while the Warren witches that came from Dave's brother, Sam's line had a fully matriarical magical line, the Warren witches that came from Dave's line never dealt with that. In the Series Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars Henry Cavill Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Warren Family Characters Category:Halliwell Ancestors Category:Adult Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Characters Category:Characters